gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Closure
Closure is the fifth chapter of the fifth act of Gears of War 2, and also the last chapter of the game. It begins with Marcus and Dom riding on the back of a Brumak to find a way to make an opening for the King Ravens and clear the Nemacyst to bring the Lightmass Bomb to drop under Jacinto, thereby killing the Locust and flooding the Hollow. Controlling the Brumak is slightly different than controlling Marcus, but, overall, the controls remain the same. This level is recommended for achieving a great number of kills quickly by using the rocket launcher on the large groups of enemies that are located throughout the level. Walkthrough The level starts off with Marcus contacting Anya and informing her that a Brumak had been hijacked. After the cutscene, the action begins. The Brumak's controls are as follows: *RT - Fire arm-mounted chain-guns. *RB - Active cool chain-guns. Slightly Faster than normal cool. No quick time event. *LT - Aim down "sights". *LB - TAC/COM. *A - No function assigned. The Brumaks are not capable of roadie run, dodge roll, or vault over cover. *B - Devastating punch. Treated as a chainsaw for all practical purposes, it will eliminate enemies in a one-hit-kill style or it can be used to break down doors. When the Corpser appears, players must mash it in order to win the "chainsaw duel"-like event. *X - Fire rockets. Rockets will go in a spread-style (like a shotgun spread) within current aim of targeting reticle. If your chain-guns are aimed at an enemy, the rockets fired will fly into its general target. The rockets have a limited auto-homing function. *Y - See point of interest. *Push in right anologue stick - Makes Brumak roar. When the mission starts, you shouldn't have much of a problem destroying all Locust in your path. Just use the rockets to clear any large groups and use the chain gun to clear the scraps left running away from you. After you destroy the foundations and open up the area for the King Ravens, the Brumak turns Lambent, and destroys the King Raven ferrying the Lightmass Bomb. Now you've got your makeshift Lightmass Bomb! Use the Hammer of Dawn to destroy the Lambent Brumak. You need to do this before it destroys the King Raven you're inside. Cutscene As the Lambent Brumak starts to die from the Hammer of Dawn, Marcus orders all King Ravens to evacuate to the surface. As everyone flees Jacinto, the Lambent Brumak explodes, sinking the city. As everyone watches, the sea floods into the hole and throughout The Hollow, drowning the Locust. The King Ravens and ships begin to move away from the flooded city and, as Dom looks at his picture of Maria, Marcus desperately calls for Anya, who doesn't respond, apparently killed in the flooding. As Marcus mourns Anya's death and Dom tries to console him, another King Raven flies alongside them with Cole, Colonel Hoffman and Chairman Prescott. Cole then moves out of the way, revealing Anya who salutes a relieved Marcus. As the survivors of Jacinto leave the city, Queen Myrrah makes a speech about unintended legacies. After the credits, a transmission from Adam Fenix is heard, revealing that he is alive and asking what they've done. Collectibles *There are no collectibles in this chapter. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Does This Look Infected to You?" achievement. Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough